


frankenstein

by Anonymous



Category: H.O.T. (Band), SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: H.O.T, an elite team of five trained by the legendary hunter Lee Sooman himself, has been given an assignment: kill the bastard vampire prince, who has recently been sent into hiding.Said bastard vampire prince isn’t happy with his aunt’s (the Queen’s) decision, and decides to ask his bodyguard/aide/friend to find a few more people to take down H.O.T for good.





	frankenstein

Ever since H.O.T made their debut, supernatural creatures have been dropping like flies in Korea. It did not matter if you were young or old, powerful or barely getting by, or if you held resentment towards the humans or not. H.O.T did not discriminate. They cut down anyone, man, woman and children, as long as they possessed an inkling of supernatural blood.

It made Jiwon’s blood boil. His kind have lived in harmony with humans for decades, centuries even. Vampires took blood from trusted human companions, always making sure to take only what they need. Werewolves roamed the countryside during the full moon, and those who has less control over their wolves were always kept in check by those who had experience in controlling their feral sides. Merpeople kept fishermen and sailors safe in return for a few fish from their haul. Fairies played tricks on humans, but they limited their mischief to humans who accumulated a decent amount of karma. 

They have lived with humans for so long, but the moment the humans found out about their existence, they decided to hunt everyone down.

When Seo Taiji and boys, the first band of Hunters to form a team dedicated to hunting down supernatural creatures, emerged, Jiwon’s aunt immediately shipped him off to Hawaii. Worse still, they shipped him to a missionary school, whose purpose was not only to educate children but to teach them how to be Hunters in the future. The boarding school had morning and noon prayers, so Jiwon made sure to go to school only after noon. His aunt was not happy with his failing grades, but they did not have a choice in the matter. Hunters would not think to look for a vampire in a school for Hunters.

Three years later, the werewolves sent Kang Sunghoon to Hawaii to act as his bodyguard and aide. The fact that werewolves and vampires voluntarily worked together now was a testament to the dire situation in Korea.

Jiwon has lived in Hawaii for six years now, but he has always kept an eye on Korea. International news was about a week behind, but Sunghoon’s family always called and told him things. They could not say much for fear of the lines being monitored, but what they told them was enough.

Jiwon has had enough.

He had long dropped out of school for attendance issues and had been working in a restaurant part time to keep up appearances. He has lived a meaningless existence, waiting for the right time to go back home. He could do nothing for everyone back home but twiddle his thumbs and wait for news.

So when they met Lee Hoyeon, an aristocratic vampire from back home, they decided to ask him to send them home. “The Queen will kill me,” he says, but he leaves his contact info anyway.

One week later, Jiwon and Sunghoon are on a plane back home. 

* * *

 

They fought surprisingly well, Lee Hoyeon says constantly. But Lee Hoyeon forgets that Sunghoon was trained to be Jiwon’s bodyguard, and they both grew up in a school that taught them how to fight against their own kind. They both wonder how effective those techniques will be against humans.

They were meant to work together as a duo, but after H.O.T’s debut, they knew it was impossible. Not when H.O.T made their entrance, and when they have openly declared that they will not stop until they’ve found the vampire prince.

Hunters working together was almost unheard of. They had unique skills that, in most cases, clashed with other Hunters’ skills. Seo Taiji and boys were the first to do it, but no one else has been able to replicate the level of teamwork that they had. No one, until H.O.T appeared.

Rumor had it that H.O.T were about the same age as Jiwon and Sunghoon. That the earliest a member has been trained to Hunt was at the age of 13, and that they were trained by the legendary hunter Lee Sooman himself.

Lee Hoyeon suggests finding a few more people to form an team, and Jiwon agrees. But Sunghoon adamantly insists against the idea, so Jiwon decides to just let Sunghoon pick the other members to shut him up.

Lee Hoyeon pulls him to another room and asks, “Are you sure?”

Jiwon shrugs. “I’ve never been one to sit down and study, why do you think I’d want to decide who should make the cut based on their looks and profile?”

He hesitates. “But...”

“I trust him,” Jiwon replies, and he knows that Sunghoon, with his enhanced senses, can hear every word said from the other side.

* * *

 

 

Jang Suwon, one of the fae, was the first member Sunghoon chose. When asked what his speciality in combat was, he replied, “Nothing,” which greatly amused Sunghoon.

“He can be canon fodder,” Sunghoon explains, and Jiwon is not sure he likes it. So while Sunghoon chooses the other members, Jiwon does his best to train Suwon to block and dodge as much as he can. Suwon complains every night when they emerge from the training grounds with cuts and bruises littered all over them, but he always shows up for training on time the next morning. 

The next few boys to join them were a pair from Busan. They had been dancing on the video Sunghoom found, but Sunghoon swore he caught sight of a pair of parallel scars running down one of the dancers’ backs. Sure enough, Lee Jaijin was a young fallen angel, and Kim Jaeduck was a vampire/crow spirit hybrid. “Never thought I’d catch the attention of the exiled bastard vampire prince,” Jaijin says nonchalantly, and Jaeduck elbows him hard when he sees Jiwon’s expression.

“Sorry, your highness, he doesn’t mean it—”

Jiwon grimaces as Sunghoon holds back his laughter. “Just... call me hyung.” _I am no prince,_ he wants to say, but from the flash of understanding in Jaijin’s eyes, he knows he does not have to say a word.

The last person to join their team is a childhood friend of Sunghoon’s. “I’m not as good in combat as Sunghoon,” Jiyong admits, “but I’ve got a keener sense of sight and smell than him.”

This is as good as it gets. As much as the older folks would like to join, they had already established their place and were already targets for the Hunters. Their identities had already been exposed. The younger ones, however, had not. They could disguise themselves as human and strike anytime, without alerting the humans and Hunters to their presence beforehand.

And since the humans wanted so badly to find him, Jiwon thought, he should bring the fight to them instead. 


End file.
